edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Wild Cartoon Network Ride
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Wild Cartoon Network is a fan-made 3D simulator ride at Universal Studios, Florida that launched on April 4, 2003 and closed on September 2, 2013. Plot The story line revolves around Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) stealing every jawbreaker from the Cul-de-Sac and turn them to nanobots to take over not only Townsville, but also the entire Cartoon Network Universe. It's up to the Eds to save the day. Attraction Queue The audience go inside the queue and are sent to the pre-show. Inside the queue show TV screens for Cartoon Cartoons (Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog ect.) Around 2005, the Cartoon Cartoons have been replaced by modern shows (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey ect.) Then, around 2012, the modern shows have been replaced by the current shows (Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball ect.) Pre-show The pre-show shows a screen which turns on to the Eds running. The Eds run around the Cartoon Network Universe and to Kevin's House who is throwing a jawbreaker party. They bang on the door, as Kevin opens the door but immediately closes the door. Nazz suggests Kevin should let the Eds in, and he reluctantly agrees, and warns them not to break anything. The Eds stare at the jawbreakers, until Mojo Jojo breaks in. He states that he will steal every jawbreaker from the Cul-de-Sac and turn them to nanobots and take over the universe. He demands them to give them the jawbreakers, and the kids refused. Ed accidentally gave him the jawbreakers, and flies off. Eddy scolds him and figure they should do something. The Eds then go to Edd's House. They go inside his basement to show them the rocket ship (from "Dawn of the Eds"). Edd tells them he tested the rocket and now official. Edd tries to work the rocket but breaks down, causing the screen to go black, as Edd says "I can fix it." The audiences are sent to the seats. Ride Edd starts the countdown, and they take off and chase after Mojo with various Cartoon Network cameos. They go inside the Dexter's Laboratory soundstage, where they ride around Dexter's lab. They exit and enter the next soundstage, Johnny Bravo. The Eds take a ride around Aron City and go inside Johnny's house and broke the windows, which is an exit. The next soundstage they entered was Scooby-Doo. They chase Mojo inside a haunted house and exit the soundstage. They go inside the next soundstage The Powerpuff Girls. They chase Mojo around Townsville and up chasing him inside the lair. It turns out to be a trap, as Mojo tells the Eds they're too late, because during the chase he already turned the jawbreakers to nanobots. The jawbreaker nanobots pursue the Eds until the Powerpuff Girls showed up and beated up Mojo and turned the jawbreaker nanobots back to regular jawbreakers. The Eds thank them as the girls give the jawbreakers to them, and the girls give them a formula that will send the Eds home and unbelievable speed, but tell them to only need it when they really need it. The Eds fly out the lair and try to make it home as quick as possible. The rocket runs out of fuel, and they used the formula, causing them to go unbelievably fast sending them to space and they land to Earth. They crashland to Kevin's House and destroyed his door. Kevin scold them for breaking the door. Edd apologizes and then give the kids the jawbreakers. All the kids thank the Eds, and Kevin reluctantly thank them and awarded them with jawbreakers, as the ride ends. Post-show Inside the post-show shows various activities and props for Cartoon Cartoons. Around 2005, the props for Cartoon Cartoons were replaced by props for the modern shows. Then, around 2012, the props for the modern shows were replaced by props for the current shows. There is also a gift shop called "The Cartoon Network Store". Characters Main *The Eds (Main protagonists) *Mojo Jojo (Main antagonist) Minor *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *The Powerpuff Girls Cameos *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tom *Jerry *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Miss Bellum Trivia *The Kanker Sisters are absent on this ride.